El cuarto bum-bum
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Cuatro latidos al unísono.


**El cuarto bum-bum.**

* * *

 **Puedo escucharte.**

* * *

Gohan no podía evitar asombrarse cada vez que veía como el vientre de su madre crecía con el pasar de los meses . Cada día , después de estudiar y ayudar con los quehaceres domésticos se tomaba una hora y media admirando como la anatomía humana femenina era capaz de expander su piel y músculos con tal de albergar el milagro de la vida .

\- ¿duele?

Su curiosidad lo llevó a cuestionar a su madre , una vez que el estado de gestación era notorio .

\- no - había contestado ella con una tierna sonrisa - sólo es un poco cansado

Gohan asintió comprendiendo el peso extra y los síntomas del embarazo . A su corta edad él ya sabía el proceso que conllevaba . Estudiar en casa sin duda era una gran ventaja , estudiaba de todo sin restricción.

Esa tarde Milk tenía que acudir a su cita de control y Gohan queriendo que nada malo le pasase la acompañó .

El trayecto de la montaña Paoz hacia la ciudad (en especifico el hospital) fue lento más no aburrido . Milk perdía su mirada por la ventana del lado de su asiento , Absorta en sus pensamientos . Pensamientos que Gohan podría jurar eran sobre su padre .

Eran esos momentos en donde la culpa le volvía al pecho , en donde la tristeza se apoderaba de sus ojos y la furia en sus manos estrujando los pantalones verde musgo que usaba . Su ceño fruncido y la cabeza gacha mirando sus pies pero sin mirarlos y las lágrimas ¡oh kami-sama! Las lágrimas producidas por la mezcla de emociones que experimentaba mínimo una vez al día al recordar aquella batalla contra Cell, dolía , si que dolía .

Milk sintió un pequeño hipeo a su lado derecho . Echó un ojo sólo para descubrir a su pequeño sollozando en silencio ¿cuantas veces lo veía así? Ya había perdido la cuenta y eso que no sabia si por las noches lloraba contra la almohada o durante la mañana cuando tomaba un baño, no sabia si hacia lo mismo que ella .

\- llegamos - avisó el conductor . La mano de Milk quedó suspendida en el aire en dirección a la cabeza de Gohan - el hospital de ciudad Satán

El tercer piso era el área exclusiva para maternidad; dos salas con quince camas en cada una en donde las futuras madres esperaban el momento de labor , diez quirófanos, la sala de cuneros e incubadoras, consultorios de médicos obstetra, ginecólogos y pediatras y unas quince habitaciones en donde se les alojaba a aquellas mujeres que pagaban extra por más privacidad . Milk era una de ellas , cortesía de Bulma .

Milk se contoneaba con su enorme barriga por aquel pasillo alfombrado de rosa pálido , las paredes blancas con carteles acerca de los cuidados de bebé o la dirección de la salida de emergencia .

\- el doctor la espera en el consultorio tres

-gracias

Gohan vió como parejas esperaban su turno junto al consultorio de la ginecóloga, una mujer ya de edad con una paciencia y amabilidad enorme . Muchas de esas parejas lucían preocupadas , otras felices y unas dos chicas lloraban en silencio . Gohan sintió pena por ellas aunque no sabia muy bien porque . La maldad y cobardía humana no eran conocidos en la montaña Paoz .

Pasaron de largo junto a una de las chicas que lloraba , Milk le cálculo unos diecisiete años .

Pobre chiquilla . Pensó .

\- vamos mamá - decidió intervenir su hijo . Milk no había sentido como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas . El embarazo y sus síntomas recordó el pequeño - vamos

\- buen día mamita - saludó el doctor levantando la cabeza para mirarla - tome asiento por favor

Milk tomó asiento dejandose caer con cuidado , Gohan a su lado no sabia que hacer .

\- puedes quedarte jovencito

\- si , gracias

El médico comenzó con las preguntas de rutina , chequeando sus signos vitales y pesandola. Una vez terminado el papeleo siguió con la ecografía .

Milk quedó medio sentada en una camilla con la mirada puesta en el monitor del aparato . El médico untó una capa de crema especial en el vientre de ella . Dió un pequeño respingo , era la segunda ocasión en la que sentía la frialdad .

\- ¿todo bien doctor? - preguntó un tanto temerosa - dígame

\- si - siguió moviendo el aparato sobre su vientre - todo bien señora Son

Milk cerró los ojos con fuerza . _Son_ , el apellido adoptado después de su boda , el apellido de mujer casada , el apellido de él .

 _Señora Son_ , esas dos simples palabras dolían tanto . Sus visitas a la ciudad eran solamente cuando era necesario; compras , visitas a Bulma o algún libro nuevo para Gohan y en ninguna de esas ocasiones se referían a ella como señora Son , no , ninguna , a lo mucho Milk o señora pero _Son_ no figuraba en ellas .

Quizás por eso Gohan aún no era inscrito a una escuela . Quizás muy en el fondo temía ver boletas u hojas de solicitud en donde el referente del muchacho era ella . No se veía capaz de leer o escribir ...o inclusive escuchar felicitaciones por su hijo .

\- ¡su hijo es brillante!- podría escuchar de la maestra más amargada y estricta de la escuela -¡felicidades _señora Son_!

Sabía que rompería en llanto . La vieja incómoda intentaría consolarla fracasando por supuesto y alejándose de ella .

Abrió los ojos parpadeando continuamente evitando soltar las lágrimas .

\- que alegría - atinó a decir . El médico desvío su mirada hacia el escritorio . No era asunto de él si ella era madre soltera o viuda . - ¿eso es todo?

\- no. Escucharemos su corazón

Presionó unos botones y uno que parecía ser el volumen .

Gohan tomó la mano de su madre sintiendo como era presionada con fuerza , seguramente buscando apoyo en él.

Segundos después el bum-bum invadió el consultorio .

Tanto Milk como Gohan sintieron familiar ese bum-bum, extraño pues nunca lo habían escuchado ... ni ella lo había sentido .

\- la sangre llama - dijo el de bata blanca como si hubieran formulado la pregunta - la sangre llama

Milk quedó perdida viendo aquellas figuras en el monitor , viendo a su bebé , feliz y triste al mismo tiempo . Y las lágrimas salieron sin control .

Gohan siguió tomando la mano de su madre y se concentró en el ki de su hermano , quería sentirlo , quería sentir aquel débil destello de vida que muy pronto estaría en los brazos de su madre , quería sentir la calidez que emitía .

Bum-bum

Bum-bum

Bum-bum

Bum-bum

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo . Cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño queriendo asegurarse si no se había equivocado .

Bum-bum

Bum-bum

Bum-bum

Bum-bum

Estaba seguro , eran cuatro latidos al mismo tiempo , eran cuatro latidos que le resonaban en el oído .

Eran cuatro latidos en total armonía y en sincronía .

El latido del corazón del doctor era el quinto y atrasado en comparación de aquellos cuatro .

Soltó la mano de Milk y miró por la ventana al cielo , una brisa le acarició el rostro y siguió su camino a Milk , revolviendo sus cabellos y dejando una oleada más fría sobre su vientre y la crema .

Bum-bum

Bum-bum

Bum-bum

Bum-bum

Eran cuatro latidos , él, Milk y el bebé y el cuatro latido era de él de su padre , de Goku .

\- papá - dijo con voz rota hacia el cielo - papá

Milk quien escuchó a su hijo sonrió en medio del llanto , delineó su circular vientre y se dejó caer al respaldo de la camilla . Aun con las mejillas húmedas sonrió .

\- Gokú - susurró - mi Gokú

La brisa revoloteó su flequillo y podría asegurar que sintió unos labios sobre su frente , un beso tierno y torpe , un beso de él .

\- Gokú

Gohan la tomó de la mano y se vieron a los ojos . Negros como el carbón y brillantes como el universo , inocentes y amorosos y fuertes ... fuertes estando juntos .

Fuertes porque él les había enseñado a serlo. .. y ellos le enseñarían al bebé .

Gohan el hijo de Son Gokú y ella , orgullosa era la _señora de Son._


End file.
